Havaru
Havaru is a mentally shattered Toa of Stone residing in the Oraz Desert of Xeria Nui. He became a loner after his team had fallen during a great battle. Isolation and loss broke his mind and he went rogue. History Early Life Havaru was born on a small island off of the coast of Toto Nui. He lived a very cushy life, often getting anything he wanted. This led to Havaru becoming quite spoiled, although he was still a rather nice person. He spent most of his free time playing sports with the other villagers. Even though some of these matches ended with him being a sore loser, he still enjoyed the games, and became quite skilled at them. At one point, attacks on the village from wild animals became quite common and the guard force had to increase. Havaru volunteered and quickly rose the ranks. His experience from being a skilled athlete carried over to his guard training, and he became a proficient fighter. He was eventually chosen to become a Toa from a retiring Toa of Gravity that lived in his village. He quickly mastered his elemental abilities, and news of his skill quickly travelled around the globe. His skills caught the attention of Pohatu, one of the only Toa Nuva that hadn’t become a Turaga yet. Training with Pohatu Pohatu sent Havaru a letter telling him that if he wanted to fine tune his skills even more he could come train with him. Havaru gladly accepted the offer and travelled to New Metru Nui on a boat along with others from his village that wanted to see the city. After a few days of travelling, the boat had arrived. Havaru made his way to New Po-Metru and began his training with the legendary Toa. Pohatu taught him secret techniques only he and his other pupils know. He also taught Havaru how to fight and properly use Climbing Claws and Stormerangs. As a present for finishing his training, Havaru was gifted with an armor set very similar to Pohatu’s armor he wore when first travelling to Okoto. Toa Team Havaru eventually joined a Toa Team known as the Toa Amara. He liked his compatriots, and grew close to all of them after a few missions. Along with another team, they were tasked with fighting a massive worm-like Rahi that had awakened in a cave in the Oraz Desert in Xeria Nui. The worm had already wiped out 2 villages of Matoran and it needed to be dealt with. The two teams were brought to the shores of Po-Xeria, where they were welcomed with open arms. After resting for a few hours in the city, the two teams made their way towards the worm’s location. The worm was insanely strong and managed to wipe out 3 members of the other team with an acid-like projectile that came from its mouth. After losing comrade after comrade, Havaru had given up hope as he was the last one alive. The worm was heavily damaged, but so was Havaru’s armor. The worm’s acid easily melted through Toa armor, the cause of the demise of his teammates. He managed to finally kill the worm with one final attack. He threw one of his Stormarangs into the worm’s mouth and luckily enough, it destroyed a vital organ. After the worm’s defeat, Havaru fell to the sand on his knees, and cried for the rest of the night over his fallen teammates' cold figures. Isolation Losing his friends had broken Havaru’s psyche. He was no longer the brave and courageous Toa he once was. He had succeeded in his mission, but failed his friends. He wandered into the desert, hoping for a swift death from the wasteland’s harsh conditions and climate. However, something deep down inside him told him to keep on going and survive. After wandering for weeks, he finally decided to set up camp in a small cave. Using his elemental abilities, he easily reshaped the cave to an acceptable size. Luckily for Havaru, the cave was rich in Crulium, a mineral naturally imbued with fire elemental energy. He used it to create a large fire and slept for the first time in what felt like forever. Havaru had constant nightmares about his fallen teammates. These nightmares eventually became daydreams and visions. He started seeing hallucinations of his defeated friends, giving him hope for a brief second before reality snapped back a moment later like a rubber band. He was broken, and started lashing out on small creatures that would go near his camp. Adventurers and explorers that neared the cave were also never seen again. He was presumed dead after a group of Toa went looking for the Toa Amara and found the whole team’s remains. To many inhabitants of Po-Xeria, it always seemed strange that there were no signs of Havaru’s body. However, they figured that if he was still alive he would have certainly returned. Havaru would not be seen again for years until Gatez and Arik were sent to search for any of his remains. Abilities and Tools Being a Toa of Stone, Havaru was a natural user of the Stone element. He quickly mastered his elemental abilities and could defeat just about any foe he faced. He was considered one of the strongest Toa of his team, rivaled only by the team’s leader. As a guardsman at his village as a Matoran, Havaru used a long halberd to defend his home. This halberd was transformed into his Toa Tool. Having gained a similar armor set to Pohatu, he now uses two Stormarangs and any weapons he creates out of stone. Personality As a Matoran, Havaru was very brave and outgoing, although he was a bit spoiled as well due to his lavish upbringing. When he first became a Toa, his personality stayed pretty much the same, however he lost his spoiled side as time went on and he matured. He became more aware of his duty and the way he had acted before. He was still a very brave and prideful person. After the battle with the worm, everything changed. Left as a broken shell of a man, Havaru is now an impulsive, amoral, and angry soul. He wants nothing but isolation and will do anything to stay alone, including killing anything or anyone that goes near his new home. Trivia * Havaru was originally just a revamp of Pohatu’s Master form. * His backstory was inspired by Lesovikk and a bit by Risotto Nero from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure.